The present invention relates to an absorbent article, including urine-absorbent pads, which is used inside a disposable diaper, and a sanitary napkin which is laid on top of the article to provide an absorbent article which exhibits excellent liquid-absorbing properties.
A common means for caring for individuals suffering from incontinence is the use of an absorbent article, such as a urine-absorbent pad, worn inside a disposable diaper. A conventional urine-absorbent pad contains a facing layer and a backing layer, with an absorbent core interposed between the layers. The facing layer, which faces the wearer during use, is liquid-permeable. The backing layer, which faces the disposable diaper during use, is liquid-impermeable. The absorbent core is formed from crushed pulp or a mixture of crushed pulp and super absorbent polymer (SAP). In addition, the urine-absorbent pad has an adhesive layer which sticks to the inside of the disposable diaper for preventing the urine-absorbent pad from slipping out of place in the disposable diaper.
The urine-absorbent pad receives a liquid insult directly in the case of an incontinence episode, and has the capacity to retain an amount of urine excreted by an adult during one or two incontinence episodes. The pad must be replaced as it is saturated with urine, which depends on the frequency of episodes, in order to prevent liquid from moving to the disposable diaper. Thus, it is possible to avoid the replacement of the disposable diaper by frequently changing the wet pad. However, this is not always possible, such as during periods of sleep, when the urine-absorbent pad is left in place for a long time. After repeated liquid insults, the urine-absorbent pad cannot absorb additional liquid, which results in excess liquid leaking from the pad.
The problem is that the excess liquid flows to the side or periphery (which is in contact with the groin) rather than to the center of the disposable diaper (absorbent area of the disposable diaper), because the backing layer of the urine-absorbent pad is impermeable to liquid and faces the center of the disposable diaper. The periphery of the conventional disposable diaper does not absorb urine sufficiently, thereby causing it to leak at the sides of the diaper, which results in wet clothes or sheets. This same problem also occurs if two sanitary napkins are worn together on top of each other.
The present invention provides an absorbent article that prevents liquid from leaking from the sides of the article.
In one embodiment of the invention, a first absorbent article is worn inside of a second absorbent article, wherein the first article contains a liquid-permeable facing layer which is in contact with the wearer, and a backing layer which is in contact with a second absorbent article. Here, the backing layer is formed from a liquid-impermeable sheet and has at least one opening made therein. In addition, an absorbent core is interposed between the facing layer and the backing layer.
In another embodiment of the invention, a first absorbent article is worn inside of a second absorbent article, wherein the first article contains a liquid-permeable facing layer which is in contact with the wearer, and a liquid-permeable backing layer which is in contact with the second article, and an absorbent core interposed between the facing layer and the backing layer.
The absorbent article of the present invention is designed for wear inside of another absorbent article such as a disposable diaper, urine-absorbent pad, or sanitary napkin. The absorbent article absorbs a certain amount of liquid by the absorbent core but permits excess liquid which remains unabsorbed by the core to pass through the backing layer for absorption by another absorbent article such as a disposable diaper. Accordingly, the leakage of excess liquid from the side of the absorbent article is prevented.
The absorbent article can be modified such that the backing layer is provided with a liquid-impermeable covering sheet that can be removed at any time when necessary. With the covering sheet on, it stops the flow of urine; with the covering sheet removed, it permits the passage of urine. When frequent changes of the absorbent article are possible, such as during the daytime, it may be used with the covering sheet attached to prevent frequent replacement of the second absorbent article (e.g., a disposable diaper) used in combination with absorbent article. When frequent changes are unlikely, such as during periods of sleep, the absorbent article may be used with the covering sheet removed, thereby absorbing liquid efficiently and securely in combination with another absorbent article.
The absorbent article can be modified such that the backing layer is provided with an adhesive means for fastening the backing layer to another absorbent article. In such a structure, the absorbent article will not slip out of place, and the movement of liquid to the other absorbent article is ensured.